Equestria girls and edds
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: After a failed experiment Twilight and Sunset six finish in the mane and lvecindario of peach creek and they know there will be many laugh eds. based on deviant art of SehtMendoza
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 Eds**

It was a normal day in school Canterlot, then Twiligh and her friends were in the school laboratory. She and Sunset did a chemical liquid shimmer that used a little magic portal.

I'm not sure this dear, said a little uneasy rarity

Oh do not be exaggerated rarity Twiligh know what makes TRUTH right? -? he said according to her rainbow dash nerviosionada

veran- girls said if the sunset shimmer. Mientrars pinkie pie played to give the piñata but in a new way she had invented consisted of a long wooden stick in one end was tied in the back and the other was the piñata was blindfolded and with maso trying give the deck

Careful pinkie- said Applejack just dodged the deck that blew his hat.

I have no fear that girls will just want to have said uneasy fluttershy

Stop whining experiments coo if they end up in disaster-das said raibow

All recalled the time when sunset, twiligh or both experienced and had all ended in disaster epic and looked rainbow with a raised eyebrow. She just blushed.

Well friends'll analyze the new chemical for ..- was saying twilight until pinkie pie hit the bottle making it fall.

-¡PINKIE¡-All they said in unison

-That she said.

Look what you did, it took a month to do so twiligh said.

Tell me begin to shine was part of that- said pinkie concerned

The quinic enpezo expand to shine everywhere, the mane six retreated. Suddenly they had no way out, rarity of despair climbed into the arms of fluttershy while both cried. All fell into a hole and suddenly they were falling into a curb and crashed. And it hurt them just fell a lot, literally began to see stars. They were very surprised to see that there was no injury or broken bones, looked and saw that they were in a common neighborhood and transported hole that disappeared.

Look what you've done pinkie, threw the potion twilight and transportaste us to a place stranger said angrily rainbow

But look what positive- said pinkie

What? - All told

I broke the piñata have several sweet- said pinkie pie with lots of candy in hand

All hand carried to the face trying to be patient with her.

-well, there tranquilicemonos help and see our world again said twilight

But that country back but would stay forever and we would not see nustros friends, parents and BOUTIQUE AND MY MY VESTIDOS¡- said rarity doing their drama queen

Applejack said -miren-

In a garage he had a sign saying he meets ALL OF ED

Come and see this world as it is said to beyond twilight dirgiendose followed by others

When they arrived they saw a guy who was dressed in an orange cniseta, with purple shorts with blue shoes, red socks, but what was most striking his black knit cap.

It was double d or EDD

Hey, disculpe- said approaching twilight

What if you could double d servirla- said turning around

When he saw he stayed with eyes wide open and a little extrñado enbobado and that his skin was purple but thought it was foreign

if what you need, Miss - said double d sweating

Twilight blushed a little flushed from "Miss" but calmed down and said where do I look?

D Double sweating even in the neighborhood of said peach Creek-

At that time another boy came running short stature wearing a yellow shirt, a light blue trousers and Teni just three hairs.

It was Eddy

-head of socks did you get customers - said grabbing his hat and turned to see the mane six

Hey, am I hallucinating or that girls differently color- said rubbing his eyes

-no said double d

Eddy said encojio arms and welcome to TROUBLESHOOTER ED resolve all all, all for 25 cents-said jumping

That came a guy who had a green coat, black pants and shoes and stunk so that all noses secubrian

It was Ed

Ed up at Eddy and Eddy said and find what I buscabas- said eddy dropping it and fell face hurting

The mane and six were frightened corrienron to help him up but saw that something was recovered mareadoy

\- Ed idiot told you a bottle cap no sewer cover said eddy

But the lid was very small and I brought you this - he said, but eddy grabbed the lid and threw it at his face and leaving him golpendolo the cover marked

The six mane laughed a little at the very comic scene

This world is interesting, said sunset shimmer

-estoyde said all agree-

Double d look to all but his eyesight in twilight and thought center that was so fond of her.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. Chapter 2 HELPING

**Chapter 2 HELPING**

The girls are still there watching those weird guys and they said if they could help them return home. That double d approached them and asked them  
'Where are they come overseas? -.  
Oh no, in fact we are not even of this world he said Pinkie standing smiling and making a strange sound.  
That explains the stain of cheese was in heaven Ed said.  
-How - Confused Eddy said. Look here- double d was double d she said putting a little to his right and eddy was there. That he grabbed Eddy hairs and throw while screaming NO Sueltame ED IDIOOOOOTAAAAAAHHHHH! and crashed beyond the street and saw some gravel splash  
-ED¡¿PORQUE Do that? IDIOT shouted double d worried about Eddy.  
-So Is given to asuntoo tactic was part culinary fracasada- not think it was foolishly Ed said and then fell from the sky and despanzurraron and came here.  
The girls were very surprised by the strength of Ed but Pinkie Pie was writhing with laughter  
-jajajajajaja saw as I throw jajajajaja- pink girl was saying.  
Double Eddy ran to see if he was okay and found crushed and a dustbin lid on the lower surface mouth of teeth, the girls laughed a little harder to see poor eddy but debian admit it was very funny scene  
Hahaha you are locos- Rainbow Dash said laughing  
-Hey If there are teeth are not given to the mouse are mios- dizzy Eddy said before falling to the ground unconscious  
Eddy EDDY EDDY DO I HEAR? EDDY¡- said double desperate d  
Ed'll face from the now-furious Eddy said up itself  
Persigio Eddy Ed Ed until he dropped up hurting again  
Enough KNIGHTS We have to help the ladies said double d screaming  
-Señoritas If they are from another world, take my lab to confirm it said double d quieter  
The girls accompanied eds his garage where you could see a very advanced laboratory  
Wow you build it does your only - said amazed Sunset  
-sip- said virtuoso double d  
if if if head sock what's the point - said eddy boring  
Always thought INSTALLED -veras- double d helmets girls-wired to my research will give to their origin  
-u Look shines much-excited mine said Rarity  
Dual active your analyzer d and discovered that Pinkie standing a fun way to make a battery with cardboard boxes and was playing pleasant music. All that and start enjoying its transformation  
For a moment the boys thought they were crazy and when their term transformation. Double d was so happy jumping  
-Seriously ARE FROM ANOTHER WORLD, I can not believe, I thought you were crazy but it's true I discovered IMAGINENSE otherworldly creatures said it wont believe-d double jumping with excitement  
Calm down double d run out of air-ed said shaking it  
Eddy was astonished but said calm and desperate and knees - this well help you but please do not lastimen-  
Take it easy buddy not hurt you are compassionate Fluttershy said amables-  
Eddy incorporated smoothly so far no one had been amble with him and was relieved and a little stunned  
Well we stand I'm the only original rainbow dash - rainbow arrogantly said they are my team are Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset shimmer, Rarity and Twilight.  
Much like I am but I can tell ed wally said tondito- ed or raising a hand full of flies  
-I am eddy - she said extending a hand with an electrifying button  
-I am edd but I can say double double d d- said extending his hand  
After putting a protective glove ed everyone waved Rarity although with some disgust.  
It was getting dark and the girls were concerned for the night.  
Do not worry can stay in the room of my brother because my parents are in the bahamas and I'm alone at home-Eddy he said  
The mane six hesitated a bit but aceptron the end. They arrived at the home of Eddy and led them to a wall  
-What You think - said pointing  
I'm surrounded by idiots Twilight said slapping his face  
Very impressive and is as flat - said Pinkie anxious foot  
-¡UNA WALL DO NOT kidding EDDY -? Said Rarity  
Eddy pulled a rope and bolted wallpaper and now saw a door chained Super  
-ADMIREN The room of my brother Edy said pointing  
-All The attack- said Pinkie Pie rushing to the door but Eddy stick in his hand and stepped back  
Moment Who told you to touch your door ?! - She said angrily  
-N-Anyone-with fear groping said Pinkie  
Exactly, we sit - said pulling a chair - You want makeup ?.  
\- To and if I want my manicure- said happily  
'And because I no¡- claim Rarity annoying but then Eddy tie a rope to the chair Pinkie  
-NOW 'Said Eddy IF SOMETHING TO TOUCH DO NOT TOUCH ME. But Twilight interrupted him saying alarmed  
-How Will cross THIS IS SUPPOSED TO STRENGTH?.  
Calm down the key- I have said and then pulled a lever and opened the door to the force  
Come in truth pass girls she said smiling  
They saw the room was white on the left side was a red car, a red refrigerator and several posters of rock; on the right side was what looked like a piece of beach and blue camel and a shelf with a wig and a trophy  
-The Room of your brother is great- said Pinkie Pie  
If a place needs remodeling is this- said Rarity  
If good Always thought this place looks great- Rainbow dash while ...- he stepped inside but could not finish because eddy pulled her instantly reverse and a safe fell crushing her foot.  
Careful, my brother is an expert in ocultas- traps Eddy said passing by ell. Rainbow attempt to get his foot and said Eddy But my piecito- alarmed.  
Oh always screwing up this emptying pulling it said Eddy  
-Can Said proudly smell his greatness  
-were Cupcakes said Pinkie embarrassed the morning walk  
Eddy got in the car and said, caressing  
Is not it a beauty? my brother said to be mine when I turn eighteen-  
That said Applejack impressed suertudo-  
But why there is a car in this room? Said Twilight  
Because a snake keeps Eddy said opening the cloak where they saw the most disastrous that could see. Rarity is fear just see it and smell  
-A Reptile said escape-alarm AGAIN  
Rarity screamed and jumped up frightened camel.  
-¡¿SE Away? SANTA Madre de Dios said scared Twilight and a header struck the camel is releasing a cloud of dust  
Cof cof -Powder of camel AIR AIR- said opening the curtains revealing that the window would have been changed by a brick wall  
Ha ha ha ha my brother is brick-making expert Eddy laughed but then was alarmed  
Stay away from AHI¡- -¡PINKIE said that pinkie and opened the refrigerator dropping a heavy bed over Applejack crushing  
-What I TOLD -! Annoying shaking Eddy said Pinkie  
No touching things my brother said, raising the bed with her printed Applejack and Fluttershy was crushed until the release  
Eddy sack several sleeping bags and gave each  
Well, until now double d find a way to return them to their world to stay here - said Eddy  
Young-many thanks for helping in this situation is not so difficult because we would have done without your help she is very generous- said Rarity giving a hug  
Eddy was impressed and left some blushing. The girls went to sleep thinking about the next day  
TO BE CONTINUE...


	3. Chapter 3 Experiments

**CHAPTER 3 EXPERIMENTS**

The mane six woke wishing all a dream but were disappointed to open the eyes in the room and make sure everything was right. Eddy woke up and offered them desyunar juice and toast. All they headed for the house double d to see if they could help them return to their world.

Meanwhile double d was experimenting with a potion pink, bubbly and bright color into your lab was dark and Ed was in a sitting corner. Eddy suddenly kicked the door and light premises making double d scare almost dropped the potion.

-So I wanted to grab the Cochinos he said Eddy thinking they were seeing adult magazines to encerranse in a dark room

Close the door and off two double d cry please-

-this said mixture is substantially double d accommodating the bottle carefully. Eddy and the girls were frightened and turned off the lights

Thank you, multiplying the carbon dioxide bubbles isolated, make up a soda that never lose the expenses exhibiting said bottle

Wow I tried several times and never said impressed resulto- Twilight

-go Never thought to find someone smarter than twilight- said Rainbow Dash

-Same If soda sabra yummy- said Eddy rushing to drink it but Pinkie Pie snatched the bottle double d

-Salud- Said and began to drink

Wait, do not do it, I have not yet tested its effects desperate d Double said it was too late rose girl had drunk the whole mixture and on top lay a strong belch. Double desperate d approached him and warned him not to make any sudden movements or strong chemical trigger direction.

Pinkie stayed still but that Ed had painted faces to his toes and began to do stupid things to say about the toast and peanut butter. The girls looked with repulsion but Pinkie could not resist and started laughing. At that time his stomach comenzzo to bubble and swell and others moved away a bit. Bubbling ended at 2 minutes but Pinkie rolled his eyes as with a valve that opened and two powerful jets of soda making it came flying through the ceiling.

-Vuela Flies aaaaaa the moon was saying pinkie while flying without any direction and crashed into a tree

They were to his aid but were relieved to see it was OK just inserted twigs in his hair. After Double d noticed something that had Pinkie T-shirt stained a light rare substance that was not on the mixture he had taken previously

Excuse me Piknkie Where did you get the chemical that is in your clothes? - Asked double d examining it with a magnifying glass

-So Forget to mention that some of the potion fell through micro Pinkie he said

BECAUSE -¡¿Y not you say so? 'I demanded all

Hehe laughed nervously upsi- pink girl

Double d picked up a swab and then examined it with his portable microscope

Hmmm interesting, double d observando- was saying good ladies and gentlemen'll analyze the substance and have the results within an hour. Double d income running his laboratory.

-¡¿EN Seriously believes he can DO IT? IF AND MY TWILIGHT It took a month of work create that potion replied Sunset shimmer

Sunset Calm down, I'm sure he lograra- Fluttershy said compassionately

'I do not understand, I'm worried, I despair not return to our world he said pulling his hair Sunset

Calm down Sunset- said Rarity

If Sunset calm down, do not need another drama-queen in the group- said Applejack

-¡Oye¡- Rarity said angrily. Everyone started laughing even Sunset. Eddy was rather boring and one hour seemed an eternity

Grandiose they are supposed to do in an hour, he said annoyed.

'I say we play with this- Edd said taking a big rubber band

That said sarcastically amusement but did not realize that Ed began to stretch to the maximum the league until the solto impacting Eddy makes him yell with pain, the girls could not help but laugh at the very comic situcion.

AFTER AN HOUR

Double d left his laboratory and indicated to others that had finished examining the sample. They all went to the laboratory whose entrance was in a hidden trapdoor in the floor and saw several bubbling chemicals in bottles and were amazed to see real robots working in a huge white room.

Excuse me, but only the ladies disorder ed and eddy seen my laboratory- said double d

This is impressive- Twilight said without closing the mouth of the impression

I feel wretched at this- said Sunst shimmer

Rainbow -Imaginate but after I- said ashamed by what he had said. He came a robot with a pitcher of lemonade with many vessels that deliver double d

-¿Limonada - Double d said all offering you a glass of soft drink. Double d pulled a bottle with a purple liquid and told everyone

Well there is good and bad news

Well analize the substance and achieve recoji recreate in a new way thanks to the magical essence by Pinkie left foot when he transformed

Wow I can not believe sunset and took a month to make the potion and you you did in just one hour, you are impressed Twilight asombroso- said it did not expect was someone smarter than her and sunset together.

And the bad news is that we will need a device that can concentrate the potion and use it to open an interdimensional rift to return them to their world said sorry double d

'So we need to build a portal- said Sunset

Well sounds good but how the hell we will succeed - said Eddy desperate

Easy in my garage there are several things that we can not serve utilizar- said Ed

-Okay See if that build portal- said that Twilight

Well just kept my instruments and double d partimos- said keeping your utensils including a syringe needle

Ed saw the needle and enter panico.¡¿Needle? - I shout to the four winds-RUN ALL

Grabbed Eddy, Twilight and Rainbow dash hairs and ran away from the laboratory destroying everything on the way

Let me go-desperate and painful Rainbow was saying because I was pulling hard

'These guys are dangerous- said Twilight concerned about what could happen. Ed was still running and screaming desperate

-¡BAD NEEDLE IS BAD WITH ED, EDDY¡. Eddy grabbed a wooden board and the singing broke into the hollow head of Ed. Ed stopped, throwing everyone into the air and landed on the sidewalk. Ed had a big bump on his head, Double d ran over and saw Eddy with a broken table understood why Ed had a huge chinchon

Eddy so you left more STUPID- Sunset shimmer dijon

TO BE CONTINUE...


End file.
